


Only For You

by LZlola



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Halloween, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Pranks, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZlola/pseuds/LZlola
Summary: When Len comes across Barry’s new apartment building, he gets the best idea ever.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something I wrote a while ago for coldflash and Halloween. Figured it was time to clear up some of my drafts. It's kind of dumb and not really finished like I originally envisioned but I hope it brings a smile in a weird year.

Len loves Halloween.

It’s the only time of the year he gets to dress up in his Captain Cold garb and no one bats an eye.

It used to be the case that Halloween was the perfect time to rob a high-end museum or major banking institution, with everyone out and about and the cops with their kids at home.

Last year though, a gang of people were biting random innocents after a rave got out of hand, and cops are making an effort to patrol the streets.

So, Len does small-time jobs and goes back to his roots.

He jiggles two ATMs from the business districts downtown and steals about five grand.

Plus, as a bonus, he gets to scare away all the little bratty children that cross paths with him using his cold gun (even though a scowl and a threatening glare suffice).

Kids think he’s bluffing when he tells them that he’s got a weapon that can make ‘em an ice sculpture.

Surprise.

It’s a blast.

So when he comes across Barry’s new apartment building, he gets the best idea _ever_.

* * *

“I’m just sayin’ though, if all the velociraptors teamed up and formed an army, they would totally beat G-”

“What the-” Barry stops at the scene before him.

“Dude!” Cisco suppresses a snicker. “Is that- Did Captain Cold just-”

Barry furiously takes out his phone and dials a number he now knows by heart.

“Len!”

“Why, hello there, Scarlet,” he drawls, a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

“Did you TP my apartment?!”

“Technically, yes. But I iced it all as an additional bonus. Was feeling a bit generous today.”

“Oh jeez. Did you steal anything? I need to get better locks…” Barry asks, looking around frantically to see if anything else was amiss.

“No stealing. Swear on my mother's grave.”

“Seriously? You broke into my apartment just to hang toilet paper all over my house? What are you, twelve?”

“Age is irrelevant.”

“It’s really not."

“You know, it actually looks like icicles,” Cisco calls out offhandedly, taking a closer look at the long, white streamers encased in sheets of ice as they hang from the ceiling fan. It only earns him a glare from the speedster.

“Think of it as getting a headstart on Christmas decorations,” Len comments, obviously overhearing Cisco over the receiver. “You’re welcome.”

“You two are unbelievable! How am I supposed to get rid of this?” Barry asks, poking one of the ice formations and knocking one over with a superspeed punch. “Iris is supposed to be coming over any minute now!”

“I’ll get Mick to melt it," Len suggests.

Barry is pretty sure he can see Len's smirk through the phone. “And torch my new place!? No thanks." Barry scoffs.

“Now, now, Barry," Len drawls. "You don’t give Mick enough credit. Ever since his Chronos stint, he’s really changed. Even found some...alternative ways to satisfy those pyro tendencies of his."

“Oh, you mean like setting Delissimo on fire last month?"

“It was a front for mafia activity. Again, you're welcome.”

“I can’t believe you!”

“Just getting you into the Halloween spirit. Next time, I’ll remember to give you some boring old candy instead." 

"Or you could-"

"Woah."

Barry turns to see Iris, almost running into a particularly twisted toilet paper ice formation hanging off of the ceiling fan all the way across to the coat stand.

"Ugh," Barry groans miserably into the phone, "Iris is here. I'm hanging up now."

"Well, don't stop on my account," he chuckles, "Be seeing you, Scarlet." Barry hears a click on the other end and he grumbles at the fact Captain Cold is getting in the last word yet again.

“What happened here?” Iris asks, gingerly stepping into the threshold.

“Barry and his boy toy are having a little tiff," Cisco casually shrugs.

“He's not my boy toy,” Barry squeaks. “Or my boyfriend. We barely consider each other friends, actually,” he rambles, his voice still an octave higher than usual.

“So...he means, Len, right?” Iris laughs, nudging Cisco in the shoulder.

“Yes, who’s still not _anything_ to me,” Barry reiterates.

“Suuure, Barry.”

“Weren’t you supposed to get a drink with him tomorrow night?" Cisco asks.

“Just to talk about his latest trip on the Waverider! He’s only gonna be here for a week and I never miss an opportunity to rub all this “hero” stuff in his face.”

“That’s not the only thing you want to rub in his face,” Cisco mutters.

“What!?”

“What?” Cisco says innocently.

Iris snickers simultaneously.

“But now, he's gonna get a long lecture about trashing my apartment,” Barry huffs. 

“So...anyway...can you speed clean this or what? I’ve got a deadline to meet and I'm in need of a serious caffeine pick-me-up.”

“Yeah, hold on a sec.” Barry smiles reassuringly, before cleaning up the mess of toilet paper icicles, and totally not cursing his unfairly attractive nemesis while doing so.

* * *

Hours later, Barry flops down, belly-first, onto his bed, before turning his head to the bed's other occupant.

“Do you know how long it took me to clean the mess you made?" Barry chastises his boyfriend of seven months.

(Len insists it's been more than a year because, you know, time travel _._ Barry argues that not in his timeline, it isn't, and Len just retorts not _yet_ anyway, kisses him and effectively stops the argument.)

“Mmm...four seconds?” Len guesses, not bothering to look up from his book.

“Three, but totally not the point."

“So what is your point then, Barry?” Len looks up from those stupidly sexy reading glasses of his that makes Barry's stomach do somersaults.

“The point is that you know I'm a terrible liar. I just moved there last week...how would you know about it already?”

“Are you underestimating my criminal expertise? I have eyes and ears around the city and I know you're The Flash. Maybe I keep tabs on you 24/7, have an in with the landlord?"

“Or maybe, which my friends are more inclined to believe, we’re actually not so secretly seeing each other?” 

“Well, I’m not opposed to them thinking that." Len's remark is so casual that it takes Barry a minute to register what his boyfriend - his time-traveling, formerly dead master thief of a boyfriend - is really saying. 

“Wait...are you saying...do you want people to know…?” Barry asks as he scrambles to sit up.

“Well...it would make it a lot easier to do this in public,” Len smirks, leaning in to grab a hold of the back of his head for a heated kiss. When Barry pulls away, a little more dazed than before, all he can utter is "Well, you know you're gonna have to officially meet Joe."

"Detective West is all bark, no bite, " Len waves off, with a gleam in his eye. "It's Miss West-Thawne you should be watching out for. Luckily, I have it on good authority that she likes me."

"You really want to do this?" Barry asks, his tone serious. "With me?"

Len takes Barry's hand and laces their fingers together. Barry has come to realize that moments like this - intimate touches other than anything sexual in nature - are difficult for Len. A consequence of a complicated past. Len has gotten better with it over time, does it mostly when he wants Barry to understand something, has tried so hard because he knows Barry craves that physical intimacy. 

Barry treasures these touches, treasures _Len_ because he does it just for him.

"There's no one I'd rather do it with." Len says it in such a quiet, yet completely clear and resolute voice that it stuns Barry.

This beautiful, beautiful man staring straight into his eyes is a man who would fight tooth and nail to make sure his sister is safe, a man who would be beaten to a pulp to make his best friend understand how much he matters, a man who would sacrifice his own life to ensure everyone else's freewill. It's a man who fought everything he was dealt with in life and not only survived, he came out _on top_.

This same man also earlier this afternoon apparently, donned an oversized parka, hung toilet paper around his boyfriend's apartment and blasted ice around it like a little gleeful child.

His boyfriend is a dork and Barry's hopelessly in love with him. And now he knows that maybe it's not just him who's fallen.

Barry squeezes Len's hands and gives him his biggest grin.

"So how does Thanksgiving sound?"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I strongly discourage the use of excessive toilet paper this year. Happy halloween, stay safe everyone! Oh and thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
